Old friends meet new
by mad 4 the doctor
Summary: The Doctor and his companions meet an old friend


Happens before miracle day and before the god complex

**When old friends meet new**

Oak, appropriately named after the planets vast forests giant both in size and height, echoed with the sound of a grinding of engines as old as the universe as a blue box faded into existence between two young saplings the width of the very same blue box. As the silence resettled, the doors to the box slammed wide open and a young man jumped out in full on speech,

"A planet named after a tree! Isn't it brilliant!" a red head girl bounced out with similar enthusiasm before a curly haired woman and another man stepped out and asked confused,

"You brought us to see trees? What's so good about trees?"

"Because Rory this is a real forest! Its old, full of creatures, got plenty of tribal colonies, predators, prey, danger and adventure! Who wouldn't want to see this?" he finished with a twirl, his arms spread wide, "and would you have ever seen a proper wild forest without my help? You could see the Amazon, the Daintree and that's not to mention smaller forests like Sherwood or the black forest and would you have ever bothered to see them?" just as they are about to walk away from the box, the bright flash of a vortex manipulator blinds them, and a tall man in a military steps out away from the under growth frowning at the strap on his wrist. Suddenly the one with the curly hair wiped out her sonic blaster and shot the man in one quick movement.

"DOCTOR!" the one named Rory roared as her and the red head raced over to the man. "A man's just been shot and you're arguing with River? Really? Now?" ("I know he'll survive Sweetie, I don't just go about shooting you're friends" "Yes but that doesn't excuse it! Nor does it make it better.")

Amy screamed as the man gave a shuddering gasp and shot into a sitting position.

"Why did you do that!" he gasped, then as he spotted Amy, "hey, I'm Capt. Jack Harkness and you are?"

"Not now" the Doctor sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I Jacky-Boy shot you as you stole my Chula warship (as mentioned in the empty child the doctor dances)!" River scowls

"That you stole to begin with! You should be glad I did!" Jack smirked

"Oh and why should I be glad." River retorted

"It saved the Doctor and a large bunch of de-zombiefied Londoners from a bomb, Volcano day."

"And you didn't half cut it close" the Doctor cut in bringing himself to Jacks attention who then proceeded to jump up and circle the Doctor with a suggestive look on his face before saying,

"You changed, I suspected after you dropped in and introduced me to Alonzo but I wasn't sure."

"Yeah it was, err, not long after, you know," he said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck

"How?" Jack asked tenderly

The Doctor swallowed before saying in clipped sentences,

"Time lords came back. Killed them all again. The master came back. Always does sooner or later. He saved me. Always does when the Time lords are around don't know why, suppose he's still my friend deep down. I jumped off a space ship, landed in-front of Time lords, Lord President and Master. Wilfred Mott, Donna's granddad, trapped in the Vin-vochi radiation container the Master was using to filter the resulting radiation from the Time lords safely of Earth, I trade place with him." He pauses to suck in a shaky breath, then "Wilf's alive. Masters disappeared, probably still alive somewhere. I've got 13 hours to live before the radiation gets me! So how do I spend it? Seeing old assistants." He finished with his arms wide and a grim smile as Amy and Rory have stunned and confused expressions warring on their faces while River gives a sympathetic look.

Jack looks a little sorry for the Doctor so in true Harkness style steps into the Doctors space before grabbing his face and roughly kissing him deeply and passionately in front of his stunned companions (Bar River who just smirks). The Doctor stiffens before slipping his arms around Jacks waist and into his gun holster sliding out his sonic blaster and revolver and trading them with bananas as they part. Jack laughs as the Doctor cocks an eyebrow at him.

"You know sooner or later you'll be the one kissing me every time we meet." The Doctor just smirks and rolls his eyes causing river and jack to laugh. Amy and Rory are staring stunned at the doctor. Then a thought passes into jacks mind as he cocks his head and says, "Three doctors down only nine more to go!" causing the Doctor to groan and shake his head and says with a slightly panicked smile,

"Oh, no need, can you think of another way to say hi with-out kissing me? I don't need you randomly jumping and kissing my past bodies" he tilts his head a contemplative frown on his face, "though if you find my 8th self before the war he might be okay with it, he had a thing with kissing random people, well kissing random people and saying his father was human and his mother was Dalek. Don't know where that came from but then again I never can understand past bodies. I mean have you seen that scarf!"

Jack mumbles "I'll have to find that one" before he grins and replies with, "Oh, I can definetly think of another way but I'd like to establish a relationship before we get to that, Doc. But other than that, were would the fun be in doing any-thing else?" The Doctor grumbles good naturedly under his breath at this before River interrupts with,

"What is shooting whatever abomination not good enough for you either?" she teases the slightly blushing Doctor who smiles and while scratching his cheek says,

"Why do I like you two? You and everyone from the 51st Century you're all 'so many aliens so little time.'" He said using his 9th selves voice, with the northern accent (I think that as the Doctor is multiple people he can copy them and mimic their voices perfectly if he wants to), back in his now normal voice finished with "As a fantastic man once said." Jack snorts and says,

"You said that doc." The Doctor suddenly grins and says,

"So it was, nice to hear you call me fantastic Jack, good on you captain."

Amy picks now to remind them of her and Rory's presence with,

"Who's your boyfriend Doctor?" Jack laughs and says in a dreamy voice

"Oh if only I was the Doctors boyfriend," sigh, "so many things we could do." The Doctor snorts and says, half amused,

"Keep fantasising Jacky-boy I doubt it's going to happen."

"So there's still a possibility! I'm living In hope, Doctor, living in hope." Jack sighed dramatically, causing the Doctor to roll his eyes fondly.

"He's Captain Jack Harkness, Captain, they're Amy and Rory my current companions and apparently you already know River" At his companions still blank looks he continued with, "Jacks from the 51C like river and Amy, Jack don't just, don't" Jack looks mock offended at that and says,

"Can't I say hello?" the Doctor snorts and says,

"With you hello is always, well let's not go there shall we?"

"But what about River, why can she say hello?" Rory asked

"Yeah! why can she say hello?" Jack asked in the tone one would expect from a sulking child

"River is slightly more mature than you Jack in that way, and she's able to look after herself I mean you are from the same century." River leans into the Doctor and whispers "Oh I tone it down for you sweetie, just ask Jack."

Then suddenly a scream splits the air echoing through the surrounding forest and Jack askes shaking his head fondly, "Why does this always happen? There's never a dull moment with you is there?"

The Doctor Smirks before looking towards Jack and grinning at each other and just before they sprint of into the forest the Doctor grabs jacks wrist and deactivates the vortex manipulator and says,

"Never, just the way we like it."

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Jack grins

"And I thought I said no time hopping on your space hopper?" he said before sprinting at full speed into the forest leaving his friends in the dust before they smile and join him on their next adventure.


End file.
